


Some Other Me

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve different universes for Clint and Bobbi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Other Me

Bobbi

1\. Lawyer

She stared at the man in front of her. She had only let him in because her team needed a laugh; some goof seriously thought he could pass himself off as Hawkeye? As an _avenger?_ At their firm?

Except that now he was in front of her, she found that she could see the resemblance in his eyes, his nose and his arms. The bow and quiver full of arrows didn’t hurt either.

“So what have you done, sir? Because I have to say that I would have thought saving the world would grant you a few free passes.”

2\. Vet

“Is this your dog, sir?” If it was she was going to stab him with something, probably.

“Yes. Definitely. Mine, yes siree. All mine.” He rubbed the back of his neck and stared hopefully at the door and damn him but she was charmed by it.

“You should chip him soon.” She says slowly, trying to pretend that she’s foolish enough to buy his story.

3\. Bobbi Finds Cap

She’s on a mission in the arctic and there’s a man in the ice. A man in the ice in red, white and blue. She panicking now; her breath coming in short steamy puffs, her hands are shaking, her legs feel weak.

She drops the communicator when she tries to call it in to her supervisor. She laughs hysterically; Barton’s less qualified for this than she is. She studied the super soldier serum, goddammit. She’s practically been trained for this. You know, if this was something you could train for.

“Sir,” the radio crackles unnervingly, “I think my mission might have to be postponed. I’ve found something quite exciting.”

4\. Homeless

The FF were fighting Doctor Doom again. Bobbi swallowed nervously as the Human Torch flew overhead – she’d seen his careless trail of fire burn roofs before. NYC didn’t have space for any more homeless people.

NYC didn’t have space for anyone.

The FF would win the fight. Doom would be ushered back to Latveria. The world would continue turning. Often she thought that the heroes of this country could stand to lose a few battles if for no other reason than so people would stop thinking they had already fixed everything bitter about the USA.

5\. Queen

The skrull queen’s head dripped green as it flew in a wide arc across the room, Mockingbird slid her staffs back in front of her and prepared for the next one, but instead of fighting the aliens began to bow.

She snarled, suddenly more furious than she had been throughout her entire imprisonment; they expected the battle to end here, now, just because she was stronger than any of them?

She wouldn’t stop fighting until every last skrull was wiped from existence, and if they made that easier by kneeling down and letting her do it then so be it.

6\. Groupie

She was the only one at work who thought Hawkeye was the best Avenger. The office was mainly split between Cap and Ironman but the others had their fair share as well. Except for Hawkeye.

Bobbi liked him because of his mental strength; the ability to get up and keep going no matter what. It was an ability she sorely lacked. However when her colleagues asked she said she liked his arms because the discussions were a joke to everyone and she wasn’t about to ruin that by being serious.

She waits at the second-shortest line at the ‘Meet the Avengers’ event. The shortest belongs to Dr. Banner. She thinks she might stop at it after she’s met Hawkeye; she has her own interests in the sort of science he works on but she has more interest in meeting someone ordinary and extraordinary at the same time.

 

Clint

1\. October 13th

There’s sweat and blood still staining her thighs and tear tracks down her face.

He stares at the heap of flesh and guts below her, not quite believing that up until twenty minutes ago it was only a few months off being a living child; someone to hold and raise and love with all he had.

She’s in pain but he can’t look at her, can’t breathe, can’t think – he turns and leaves.

2\. President

Running had been a joke. A laugh. A drunken rant at 3am. He wasn’t supposed to get elected.

 _What the hell was he doing here? What the hell was he going to do?_ Make archery the national sport. Make the hawk the national bird. Solve world hunger.

He just didn’t know what to do. For the first time in such a very long time he wanted his brother.

3\. Prisoner

He’s been in SHIELD prison for 2 years and counting when he finally gets a visitor.

She’s blond, blue-eyed and beautiful – she’s kind of like a female Captain America. And what’s more he’s seen her on the SHIELD database and her fighting style matches his as well.

He’s sort of ok with her being the one to finally kill him – he doesn’t have enough energy to fight her and the view’s fantastic.

4\. Rock-star Clint

The Avengers are top of the line; a far cry from the pity concerts last year. Clint’s top of his game, well mostly. Some days he misses the circus – the sawdust, the cramped quarters, the feel of his bow. The guitar doesn’t feel as at home in his hands.

But this is the good life. You can tell because of the pay-checks. Even if Tony and Steve argue more than ever and Bruce is back at anger management and sometimes Clint can’t hold a smile. Stardom’s better than the circus. It must be.

She’s a pretty girl in a garage-built folk band. She looks more rock than folk but her voice sounds sweet and lyrical and birdlike and he loves her so much. But the band has to be worth the losses.

5\. Strangers

There’s a flash of blue in his side vision and he freezes for a second but just like always there’s nothing there but ordinary people.

He almost continues walking before taking a second double-take, there’s a woman there, across the road with the most startling blue eyes.

No wonder he stopped.

6\. Not Lovers

Mockingbird’s the newest member of the Avengers. She’s mortal just like him and powerless just like him. There’s some attraction when he looks at her but she’s obsessive about the work, about proving herself.

He can’t exactly blame her for that considering that he was – still is sometimes – exactly the same.

And it’s just a fantasy, anyway. He used to have them about Jan and Carol too.


End file.
